The New King
by roxyinwinter
Summary: Set directly after The One, Maxon and America settle into castle life after their wedding. Maxon is avoiding his coronation and America has no idea why? She sets out to try and find out why, but the secret Maxon is keeping from her seems almost impossible.
1. Chapter 1

The alarm went off ringing through the castle waking America. America groggily opened her eyes, the alarm that was sounded in the Royal suite was much louder that the one which had sounded throughout her stay at the castle during The Selection. Recently the rebel attacks on the castle were frequent yet uneventful, she wondered if it was worth it even making it down to the safe room, the chances of any rebels processing this far into the castle was unlikely to begin with and with their recently poor efforts and the increased numbers of guards in the castle due to the death of King Clarkson and Queen Amberly, there was little to no chance that a rebel would make it to her room.

"Maxon…", America murmured yawning, "Can't we just stay?" she said snuggling further into her pillow. She thought the palace shouldn't have pillows this comfortable if they ever wanted her to leave the bed. There was no reply from Maxon.

"Maxon?" she flung her hand to the other side of the bed looking for his familiar lump, but he was not there, "Damn it" she cursed flinging her legs over the side of the bed and into her slippers. She would have to go to the safe room if Maxon wasn't here. Several times during rebel attacks he had sought out America before getting himself to the safe room, he had only promised not to go looking for her as long as she got herself to the safe room as soon as possible.

Knowing Maxon was probably already worrying she grabbed her gown and proceeded to the entry to the tunnel which would lead to the royal safe room. The secret entry in the Royal suite was one of her favourite entries, although she had not even begun to discover even half of them spread out across the castle. She pulled the book "Proper Etiquette for Royals" out on an angle from the bookcase and pushed the bottom shelf, allowing the bookcase to rotate. After stepping through hole and closing it back up she wrote her name on the paper stapled to the back on the door. Maxon had instructed guards to check the paper and let him know if America had entered the tunnel. America thought this was a waste of time, 99% of the time she would make it to the safe room before a guard noticed her name and delivered that message to the same safe room. Every time America brought this up Maxon looked defeated and told her not to question him. Although it was stupid America realised that she was the only person Maxon had left and allowed for his consistant overly protective measures most of the time.

America half jogged down the dimly lit tunnel stopping before turning the corner to catch her breath. She wanted to make up as much time as possible to avoid Maxon worrying but she still didn't want to appear short of breath. Silvia's voice echoed in her head "always be composed, people will always look to you before they act". After a few moments she rounded the corner walking towards the safe room.

"Princess," The guard out said bowing his head as he entered in the pin. As the door opened he turned to America and whispered "I'm glad you're here, the Prince nearly left to find you"

"Thanks Daly," America smiled as she began the descent into the room.

Maxon was pacing back and forth on the other side of the room, her three maids Mary, Lucy and Danica were sitting on a bed chatting and another person was fast asleep under the covers on the top bunk of another row of beds. On closer inspected she realised it was Adele. How had she not known Adele, Maxon's Aunt, was in the castle? America made a note to get more up to date with the castle's comings and goings. Shaking her head at how out of touch she had been, she slowly walked across the room and placed her hand on Maxon's back.

"America," he sighed in relief, "I didn't see you come in". He pulled her into a hug and America rolled her eyes. Maxon's tie was missing, his buttons on his shirt weren't lined up correctly and his sleeves were pulled up over his forearms. His hair was an absolute mess. To America, Maxon was the most attractive when he looked like this, but she knew better, this was how he looked when he was extremely anxious or worried.

"Let's sit down, okay?", America said leading Maxon to a nearby couch.

"You took forever to get here"

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry" America softly spoke to him giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Seriously, Ames", he said pushing her slightly away, "I promised and you promised, I can't just sit here waiting for you forever…. You're…"

"All you have left" America said finishing off his sentence.

The two of them sat in silence. America lent against Maxon's shoulder sleeping while he held her hand tightly in his. The whole room was silent. America's maids had all retreated to their own, beds lying down to sleep, and as usual, if there was any noise from the rebel attack, they were not heard in the safe rooms. It was a slow and silent waiting game.

"America?"

"Yes" America whispered back not opening her eyes.

"Where's your guard"

"Mm?"

"The guard outside your room"

"I don't know" she murmured sleepily.

"Did he mention where he was going after he escorted you here?"

"I came myself" America said yawning and moving off Maxon's shoulder to look at him. His brown was furrowed. "Is something wrong?"

"Your guard is supposed to escort you to the safe room"

"I thought I was supposed to get to the safe room as soon as possible" she snapped at him, annoyed at him waking her, "Guard or no guard"

"No," Maxon said thoughtfully, "No, I" he paused, "I told all the guards on our rotation that if I wasn't with you, you were supposed to be escorted here".

America rolled her eyes, "I know the passages like the back of my hand".

"It's not that," Maxon said shaking his head, "It's just in case you come across a rebel, you know, for protection"

"I'm here, Maxon, I'm safe",

"You were also the last one here" Maxon was trying not to get angry, "One of your maids came from the kitchen for god sakes",

America nodded thoughtfully. Ever since Maxon's misunderstanding with Aspen they had both decided never to keep secrets from one another. But at this point in time America knew she couldn't tell Maxon the only reason she was late was that she wanted a few extra minutes sleep.

"Sorry," she smiled softly at him "Next time I won't go searching for my slippers and robe"

"Don't worry my love," he said gleefully pulling her into his lap, "I'll keep you warm". America fell asleep there on the couch in Maxon's arms. She only woke for a moment before falling back asleep, when she heard Maxon talking to Daly about guard schedules and making an order for extra robes and slippers for the safe rooms. America had tried not to laugh, all this just to save a few seconds.

* * *

><p>Maxon woke America up a few hours later; no one else remained in the room.<p>

"All safe" he said smiling, America yawned stretching out her arms.

"What time is it?"

"Just after 5"

America rubbed her eyes with her hand yawning again "AM?"

"AM." Maxon echoed

"Take me to bed?"

"My pleasure," Maxon said scooping America up in his arms and walking out of the safe room and out into the main corridor. It was protocol to return to rooms via the main hallways rather than passageways after attack in case any rebels remained in the castle. A far as they could see any evidence of rebels being in the castle had not progressed this far into the castle.

"Why weren't you in bed tonight" America whispered eyes closed.

"Work" Maxon said after some deliberation.

"What for?"

"Consequently, rebel issues"

"Oh,"

Maxon didn't say anything for a while, but as they came closer to their corridor, he continued.

"Apparently, killing my mother and father wasn't enough", he paused again and thinking out loud said "I really miss them"

The thought of Clarkson made America cringe, but she had grown to love Amberly as a mother figure in her short time knowing her and knew only half of the pain Maxon felt. "Me too," she said echoing his thoughts. Clarkson or not, killing the King would appear to be some sort of large victory for the southern rebels, so why were they still attacking the castle.

"You Majesty" Edward, the guard stationed outside said bowing.

"Edward," Maxon said authoritatively, "Were you stationed here before the attack"

"No Sir,"

"Who was here before you"

"No one, sir," Edward said almost petrified by Maxon's tone,

"Someone's at this door at all times" Maxon stated before continuing "Even if it's a dead man"

"Yes sir" Edward said straightening his back.

Maxon pushed open the door and placed America on the bed lying down next to her, still his dishevelled suit.

"Don't you think that was a little dramatic" America said holding in a laugh.

"No", he whispered playfully, "Only the top protection for you, my love" he joked, but America knew he was dead serious. He lifted up the sheets and crawled under, "Sleep, please" he said turning to face America, but she was already asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't written on here in ages. If you have any suggestions for the story or themes you would like to see - let me know. I also struggle coming up with names. Submit suggestions if you like for Guard names and Maxon's staff names. I might also need some new maid names.<strong>

**Please leave a review good or bad, it's always helpful (even if you dont have an account!) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mary was standing just inside the doorway with a trolley of food. "Princess America, are you up?"

America rolled over to face Mary. The whole room was lit up from outside, it looked almost like noon and Maxon was yet again absent. He must have left her to sleep in and ordered Mary not to wake her up. "What time is it?"

Mary wheeled her trolley alongside America's bed and started prepping a tray of food for her to eat in bed. "Just before 12, Princess" Mary said smiling.

"Mary, don't let me sleep in this late" America said sitting up in bed ready for her food.

"Sorry" she said blushing, "It was the Prince who told me not to wake you, I thought maybe he was passing the message along" she paused and looked at America apologetically, "Do you want breakfast or lunch?"

"Mary you're my maid, Maxon doesn't make my mind up for me" America tried not to come across angry. Mary hadn't done anything wrong, it was Maxon who was always deciding what was best for America. "Breakfast", America said smiling up at Mary, letting her know she wasn't annoyed with her.

"Very well," Mary said picking up on America's tone. She started dishing out pancakes and maple syrup for America along with some orange juice. Mary moved the tray towards America, and turned to leave the room.

"Mary?"

Mary, stopped and turned around, "Is there anything else you needed",

"Will you sit with me while I eat?"

"I really mustn't, it's not proper"

"Mary," America said, "I believe I'm the princess, please sit with me, or at least catch me up on what's been going on in the castle"

"Alright" Mary resigned, sitting down at the end of America's bed.

"So where is my Husband?"

"Last I saw him he was in his office",

"Any do you know what he is doing in there?" America asked inquisitively, moving on to her second pancake.

"Miss, I just walked down the corridor, I couldn't have heard anything"

"Mary…."

"Yes?" Mary asked innocently

"You know you won't get into trouble if you tell me anything you heard. I know the staff overhear small bits and pieces from time to time and they aren't supposed to gossip, but you're allowed to discuss anything with me"

"Maybe…" Mary started, "I could have overhead some yelling"

America started laughing, "You 'maybe' 'could have'"

Mary smiled and giggled "Okay, I definitely heard raised voices"

"And you heard what they were talking about?"

"Not exactly," Mary said "But I did hear the word 'coronation'",

America took a moment to let this sink in. It had been a couple months since Maxon and her had gotten married, and that was only a month after both the King and Queen had died. It was strange that neither of them were coronated, and especially strange that Maxon wasn't. Maxon had taken over all the King's duties and America and Silvia had most of the Queen's duties covered, but no one according to the laws of Illea was the actual King or Queen until the coronation was complete. What was possibly holding this up? "Interesting…." America said deep in though.

At this moment Lucy knocked on the door and entered followed by America's newest maid Danica. "Princess", Lucy said, while both her and Danica curtsied.

"Come sit with me please" America said smiling. Both of them sat down next to Mary no questions asked. "Anything interested happen today so far?" America asked.

Danica piped up, happy know an answer "Rebels hardly made it past the front door last night and clean up only lasted an hour" she smiled broadly. Danica was still learning the ropes of being a maid but was always very committed.

Lucy's eyes darted towards the door and leant in closer towards America "And Maxon's an angry mess" she said in an almost gossipy way, "I heard him yelling at his advisors out in the hallway, most of the staff are trying to avoid him today".

Mary looked annoyed at the ease Lucy gossiped about the things she overheard in the castle. Mary had been trying very hard to gain the position of head maid and looked down upon many of Lucy's actions. Mary let her actions slide now that Lucy and America were more like friends since her and Aspen's marriage. America chuckled "That for letting me know",

"Actually, that's why we came here, I was hoping you would be up and we could help you get ready for the day",

"Mary has it covered", America said smiling, "If you would, please take back the trolley for her", Danica hopped up instantly walking over to the trolley. America leant in closer to Lucy and whispered "And let me know when Maxon stops raging, I don't want to get on his bad side today" Lucy winked and left the room with Danica.

"You shouldn't get her to spy" Mary said disapprovingly, as she starting going through dressing for America to wear.

"I know," said America "but I need to discuss something with him today and I don't want to be snapped at"

"I see", said Mary unconvincingly walking over to the closet and pulling out a gauzy light long dress with short sleeves.

"Perfect" said America getting out of bed.

Mary continued to get America dressed and her hair and makeup done. America looked carefree but also put together. The weather in Angeles was very hot these days and was sometimes uncomfortable for America in her long modest dress. Mary had been making gorgeous dresses which felt light weight and not as hot or constricting as a few of them which has remained from the winter months.

"Thankyou Mary, you're dismissed"

Mary left and was almost out of the door when she stopped, "Princess?"

"Yes?"

"I'll let the other girls know you make the orders not Maxon,"

"Thankyou Mary, and it's America, not Princess,"

Mary laughed shaking her head, "Whatever you wish, Princess",

America rolled her eyes as Mary exited the room.

* * *

><p>Silvia was teaching America the names, family and relationship with Illea of all the international guests that would be arriving in the Castle during the next few months.<p>

"And this is Friedrich Simmons" Silvia said pulling out a photo of a middle aged man with a moustache, "He is the President of the German Republic"

"President?" America asked

"I've told you this before America, can you remember any of it?" Silvia said with an air of annoyance, yet authority like a teacher would chastise their student.

"Well, he's like the King right?"

"Yes, if you want to look at it simply" she paused, "but we don't, do you know why a President is a President"

"Umm…." America said thinking out loud, "He's not there because of blood or marriage"

"He or she" Silvia corrected,

"Yes, I knew that" America said hastily "But that's all I can remember",

Silvia scribbled down on a piece on paper in her journal and closed it "You need to know at least that the President is the President because the people of their country voted for them"

"Oh yes," said America "And they can be an 8 or a 1 it doesn't matter"

"We are the only country with castes" Silvia's said correcting America's thoughts "But in theory you are correct, anyone in the country has the possibility of being a President, but those who live lives similar to those with a caste of 8 would be highly unlikely to be voted in"

America nodded "Because high classes look down upon them?"

"No," Silvia said concisely "Because they do not have the skills or education to present themselves as a viable option as President"

America nodded. Maxon had drafted an amendment to abolish the caste system, but in reality the more she learnt the more she realised she knew nothing about how a country works with or without the caste system. She made a note to get Maxon to explain more to her and to read up on the systems of other countries.

Silvia interrupted America's train of thought, "Just remember, the President of the German Republic is there because he reflects the views and interests of his country. His idea's stem from the public as well as his own thoughts"

America wrote this down on the back of Friedrich Simmons photo.

Silvia continued, "Friedrich has three sons who will accompany him to the castle, Wilhelm, Johannes and Richard, aged 14, 20 and 24." She paused allowing America to remember this information "They have nothing to do with running the country or policy. It is Friedrich you have to keep pleased. Although, if his sons are happy with you, he is likely to be happy with you"

America nodded and Silvia pulled out the next photo "Obviously you know Nicoletta"

America smiled "Of course… we can skip her then?"

"We could" Silvia started, "But I recommend looking over a few of her family members and the main policies existing in Italy"

Silvia started listing Nicoletta's family members when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," America said and Lucy turned the corner, "Just a minute, Lucy" she then turned to Silvia. "Silvia can we finish this tomorrow? If you leave the photos here I can look over and revise the ones you showed me today".

"Of course, Princess" Silvia said placing half of the photos on America desk before bowing and leaving the room. Lucy sat in the chair Silvia vacated.

"You are a very welcomed distraction" said America yawning in boredom, Lucy's shadow wasn't with her "Where's Danica?"

"Dress making lessons with Mary"

"Oh," Said America, "And why have you come to see me? Just to get me out of doing work?" America laughed

Lucy laughed back "No, but I'm happy to whenever you like" Lucy smiled broadly, "I thought I'd let you know that Maxon has been in his office by himself for the past hour, no yelling, no advisors"

"That's great" America said, packing up her desk, she stopped half way looking at Lucy. Lucy was nearing her third trimester and was starting to show quite a bit, America always wondered for her safety during rebel attacks now that her pregnancy could get in the way

"Did you want maternity leave Lucy?"

"Oh no, not at all!" Lucy said, "Well maybe toward the end, but right now I'm really happy to have something to do," she said cheerfully.

"Please let me know as soon as you change your mind"

"No problem" said Lucy getting up

"Oh and say Hi to Aspen for me, I haven't seen him around lately"

"Sure thing" said Lucy as she curtsied and left the room.

America hoped that Maxon had enough time to cool down from the reported anger during the morning as she crossed the castle to get to his office.

* * *

><p>America slowly opened the door to Maxon's office and slipped in quiety. He was asleep at his desk. Maybe this was the reason he hadn't yelled at anyone recently. Last night, or more realistically this morning he had seemed so content, America wondered if it was only information about the coronation that had really annoyed him, but nonetheless she had to ask him about it. It wasn't that she wanted to be Queen, it was more that the country should have a King rather than an "Acting King", it made Maxon look weak.<p>

"Maxon," she whispered as she pulled up a chair alongside his. He made no movement. "Maxon" she said a little louder, still nothing. America picked up a larger paperweight on his desk and dropped it on a metal plaque.

Maxon jolted upright "Guard" he yelled in confusion.

"Shh no" America placed her hands on his shoulder and giving him a kiss on his forehead. A guard opened the door and stuck his head around the corner checking on Maxon. Maxon dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

"How's your day been" America said

"Awful" Maxon replied with his head in his hands. America observed him, he was the same wreck she found him in, in the safe room the previous night and it looked as if he was in the same clothing.

"Perfect" she teased sarcastically only to be met with a disapproving moan from Maxon.

"Sorry," he muttered and wrapped his arms around her, "This is a lovely surprise"

American smiled, "Would you like me to order us some food?"

"Just ate" Maxon replied tilting his head towards a half-eaten tray of food on the other side of the room. "Did you need anything my love, or did you just come to see me?"

"Well," America paused wondering if this was the best time possible to bring it up. "Well.." she continued "I was wondering when you were set on having your coronation ceremony". Maxon stared at her unblinkingly. "So…" she started again cautiously, "I can plan it".

"No," he replied sharply.

"Sorry?"

"No" he repeated

"No what?" America said annoyed. Maxon didn't answer. She continued "No, you're not set on a date? Do you know roughly when?"

"I can't believe they did this" Maxon said standing up and pacing.

"Did what?"

"Get you pressure me to do this right after they have"

"They? Who?"

"My advisors"

"Oh Maxon," America said calming rising up and walking over to him, "I had no idea," she half lied, "But you shouldn't need to be pressured, you're going to be a great King"

"It not that" he sighed

"What is it then"

"Nothing" he muttered

"Tell me"

"There's nothing to tell, I just can't"

"Yes you can"

"No, America drop it, I said no",

America was annoyed at this "Alright, If you don't want to talk I'll just leave"

"No I didn't mean it like then"

"They why 'can't' you"

Maxon looked kindly and tried to smile "Just because…"

"Whatever," America mumbled "See you at dinner" she said before leaving the room and slamming the door behind her. She knew it was immature but she was annoyed. She now knew for sure that the coronation was definitely the source behind Maxon's anger todat. Why wouldn't Maxon want to be crowned as King as soon as possible, he basically was the King already. And as far as she knew there was a limit on the time he had to accept the crown before it was passed to the next eligible member of the Royal family… she wondered if this would be August, but she knew he didn't want that. This was all beside the point, she knew Maxon wanted to be King, but what was the benefit in delaying it.

America went down to dinner at 7, but Maxon was nowhere to be seen. After a few hours of waiting she retreated to her room and fell asleep before Maxon arrived.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my second chapter I hope you have enjoyed it. I only wrote it in a day so I'm sorry if it isn't great. I have a few ideas for what's going to happen in the future so keep your eyes out for a few surprises! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Over the next few days America didn't see much of Maxon. Their encounters included rushed 'hellos' and 'see you laters' and although America wanted to press the issue of Maxon's coronation she didn't want to add to his stress levels. The only thing which calmed them through these few busy days was the fact that any rebel actions were non-existent.

America sat with Marlee and baby Kile, in the Woodwork's room. It was located in the corridor in the castle for the higher up guards and their families. Marlee also worked as a castle attendant under Silvia's supervision.

'Carter really wanted the position as head guard you know' said Marlee playing with Kile's hair as he slept in her lap, 'But I'm glad Aspen got it, if it had to be anyone other than Carter.'

'Either way, I always feel in capable hands when I have Carter stationed at my door', America said, trying to master a French braid at Marlee's mirror, 'Besides, I haven't seen Aspen around at all since his promotion'

'That's probably Maxon's doing.' Marlee laughed.

'Don't be silly, he's not jealous at all.'

'Well he did almost toss you out the castle and not propose to you because of him.'

'Yes, but that was all a huge misunderstanding America said rolling her eyes, thinking of Maxon's stupidity.

Marlee crossed the room placing Kile in his crib and walked over to America grabbing her hair 'Let me do that.'

'I'm useless at doing my own hair' America moaned in submission and Marlee's fingers took over from hers, mastering the braid in a matter of seconds.

'Yes, you are,' Marlee said candidly, 'But… that's why you have maids, future Queens are too busy to be worrying about how their hair looks.'

'Yeah…. I guess,' said America considering Maxon's actions relating to the coronation. Maybe he never intended to be King and for her to become Queen. She has always said that she had loved him and not the crown, but she was excited to become Queen and for all the benefit she could do for Illea. 'Marlee….'

'America….' Marlee said mocking America's serious tone.

'Why don't you think Maxon has been coronated yet?'

Marlee took a second to think before continuing, 'You know…. A few people around the castle have been talking about this,'

'Yes?' said America, pressing for her to continue.

'People have just been saying that it is very strange that he isn't already coronated, let alone wasn't coronated a few weeks after his parents' death,' America thought this over, it was only recently that it had come to her attention, she put this down to her lack of experience with castle life and traditions. Marlee continued, 'Has he said anything about it?'

'No, but I asked him the other night,' America paused wondering if she should continue. Marlee was a trustworthy friend, but Carter had known to gossip among the guards. 'He was very touchy about it…'

'Touchy?'

'He got really angry with me and told me to stop asking him about it.'

'Oh weird, probably has a phobia of commitment or something.'

'Yeah, maybe.' America thought.

'Don't worry, he only has another month before has to forfeit the crown.'

'A month?' America exclaimed, 'How do you know this, '

Marlee rolled her eyes and shook her head to America, 'Silvia, obviously.' America had almost for that Marlee worked under Silva at the castle. She has always been around when America had needed to talk, it was easy to just assume things were like they were during the Selection and Marlee would always be able to be called on.

'Obviously you're learning more than I am.'

'Oh just wait until you're Queen.'

'If that ever happens,' America muttered.

Marlee placed her arm around America, 'Why are you so worried anyway, it's not like you wanted to be Queen in the first place.'

'It's not that…. Entirely,' America said, 'I just don't know why it's causing Maxon so much stress when it shouldn't be.'

Marlee smiled mischievously and giggled a little.

'What..?' America asked vigilantly.

'What if I asked Maxon,'

'That would be just awkward and out of the usual, he'll know I said something to you.'

'No, it will be good, I have a plan'

Marlee discussed her plan America. The next day they would have dinner together and it would be slowly worked into the conversation. Carter would be the one who asked the question so as not to look like America or Marlee's idea. Marlee insisted that Aspen and Lucy should be invited as well. It was less likely Maxon would shut down and not answer the question in front of Aspen, being the head of his guard and she knew Aspen would be all for a quick Coronation. Finally, she advised that she would keep an eye out to see if Maxon was in fact jealous of Aspen, despite America's protests. 

* * *

><p>The next morning America woke up with Mary tapping her on her side.<p>

'Miss,' Mary said, her eyes level with America's as she slowly opened her eyes.

'What?' America grumbled into her pillow.

'Prince Maxon told me not to wake you today, I'm just double checking with you,'

'What…' America said in confusion.

'Prince Maxon…' Mary started but stopped as Maxon poked America in the side. America rolled over to find Maxon sitting up in bed with the biggest smile on his face.

'Ouch,' America said teasingly

'You've got one tough maid, go on tell her not to wake you today,'

'Maxon, I'm getting up when I'm supposed to, now go back to bed,' America said grumpily pulling up her covers over her head, but Maxon pulled them back down. 'Maxon!'

'Tell her,' he said playfully 'And I'll let you go back to sleep'.

'Why,' America said annoyed

'I've taken the day off and I want to be around you all day'.

'God help me,' said America rolling her eyes

'Soo…'

America yawned and looked over to Mary who was standing awkwardly in the corner. 'Mary,' she sighed, 'I guess I'm sleeping in today'.

Mary nodded, curtsied and left the room in a rush. Once she had left America punch Maxon in the arm, 'Now let's get some sleep'.

* * *

><p>America woke the next morning to Maxon pacing back and forth in his underwear. As soon as he noticed she was up and hurried over to her side and kissed her forhead<p>

'Finally,' he muttered.

'Finally what,' American said half awake.

'I wanted to spend all day with you, but all you have done is sleep'

'Well I usually have a maid that wakes me up, but for some reason she is nowhere to been seen,' America said pulling herself into a sitting position on the bed.

'Ha Ha', Maxon said sarcastically, 'I wanted you to get enough sleep so you would be in the best mood possible' he grabbed a plate of food from a trolley nearby the bed and brought it over to America placing it on her lap, before sliding in to bed next to her.

'For any particular reason?' America asked with a mouth half full of food.

'No,' Maxon said slowly and just as he was beginning to speak again, he stopped. America noticed but didn't really care. She ate in silence until she had finished her meal, moving her plate to the bed side table.

'Mm?' she said questioningly looking towards Maxon.

'Mm,' he mimicked back wrapping his arm around her.

'Seriously, what's on your mind', said America leaning in to rest her head on his chest.

Maxon took a big breath in and released it, 'We haven't been getting along very well lately,'

America smiled resolutely, 'How's that possible, we haven't exactly been seeing much of each other at all lately'.

'Sorry,' Maxon mumbled, 'Busy with rebel tactics and such',

America was about to add _and avoiding coronation ceremonies for no good reason_ but decided to leave it alone. She wouldn't spoil her one alone day with Maxon over his feelings toward the coronation, she would leave that for dinner.

'Oh Maxon!' she said 'I totally forgot'.

'Forgot what?'

'I organized dinner tonight with Marlee, Carter, Aspen and Lucy. I forgot to tell you,'

Maxon looked annoyed for a second and muttered, 'But, you're supposed to be all mine today'.

'This was the only day everyone could do it', America lied. It was more like the closest time possible so that she could get this coronation on the way.

'I know what…' Maxon started cheekily.

'What….' America said cautiously turning to Maxon.

'You'll just have to make it up to me'.

'Okay fine' America said smiling.

'Right here, right now'

'What?' America said in confusion before Maxon pulled her into an embrace. 'Oh ,' she said following what he was getting at, 'But I haven't even brushed my teeth'.

'Does it look like a care?' Maxon said kissing her and pulling the covers over their bodies. They spent most of the day in their room.

* * *

><p>Mary helped America get ready for dinner in the adjoining room to the Royal Suite, which was named Queen's room, although America had never stayed a night in it since marrying Maxon. The room was used mainly for its closet space, storing many of America's handmade dresses and therefore was also used to prepare America for dinners and other events. Danica was helping braid America's hair while Mary did her makeup. Lucy, of course, had the night off.<p>

'Sorry about waking you this morning, Miss', Mary said while adding some finishing touches.

America laughed, 'No, thankyou, I hate it when he tries to make up my mind for me'.

'I guess it's something he will have to get used to as King'.

America thought for a few seconds, 'What do you mean?'

'He can control the country, but he can't control you,'

America smiled, 'Damn right'. Danica laughed from behind America.

'Finished', she said and Mary nodded.

'We will leave you to get down to dinner, have a lovely night,' Mary packed up the equipment and left the room, Danica following closely behind her.

American opened the door between the Queen's room and the Royal Suite, finding Maxon sitting at the end of the bed in his suit. His eyes looked up at America and he mouthed the word 'Beautiful'.

America blushed. 'Ready?'

'Ready,' he echoed, taking her arm in his leading her out the room and down the hall. Maxon was in a particularly great mood, and America was starting to feel guilty about the plan of attack she had prepared for dinner. Maxon smiled brightly at her as he opened the door to the room and she returned an anxious one. Everyone was already there and seated when they entered the room. As soon as they realised that Maxon and America had entered, they all stood up waiting for them to sit first. This made America blush, she hated this but was told time and time again by Silvia that this was tradition and there was nothing she could do about it.

The night ran smoothly. Roast beef was served as the main course and by the time the strawberry tarts came out for dessert everyone had made their way through a couple glasses of wine resulting in a quite comfortable atmosphere.

American almost burst out laughing when there was a break in conversation and Carter started speaking, obviously reciting words Marlee had fed to him earlier.

'So when you planning on making it official?' he said, trying to act casual.

'Making what official?' Maxon asked back casually.

'This whole King thing, what do you have have?' Carter faked thinking out loud for a moment and continued saying 'is it a month you have to claim the crown?'

Marlee smiled next to him nodding at Carter's job well done, but out of the corner of America's eyes she caught Aspen staring at her. She raised an eyebrow at him, but all he did was raise his eyebrow back at her.

'Yes Maxon, I need a date sometime,' America said jokingly, 'Me and Silvia are already pushed with all the events we are planning'.

Maxon still hadn't answered Carters' question. The whole room had started to quieten.

'Maxon?' America said questioningly.

'I, uh…' he paused looking around the room, 'I'm working on a date with my advisors'.

America did not want to cannonball Maxon with questions or embarrass him in front on their friends, but she saw this as the only opportunity to get him to answer her questions without storming off like a child.

'Oh good,' she said smiling carefully, 'But why have you left it this late?'

'I don't know.' Maxon said sternly and grabbed America's hand under the table squeezing it. He leaned towards her and whispered, 'Drop it' almost inaudibly in her ear.

'Any more strawberry tarts?' Maxon said raising his voice. Aspen broke the silence.

'Ah yeah, sure,'

Maxon passed the plate down the table, and as he broke eye contact with Aspen, Aspen shot America a concerned look. She nodded back at him. Why was the coronation such a big deal to Maxon and what did Aspen know that she didn't.

Shortly after everyone had finished their tarts, Maxon dismissed himself and America leading her out the room almost dragging her by her hand.

'America she's kicking' Aspen called out as America had almost crossed through door leading out to the hallway.

America looked up at Maxon, who dropped her hand irritably 'Later,' he mumbled leaving the room. America knew this meant she was in trouble. There was no way Maxon could know she was the root behind Carter's initial question, but he probably was angry with her for pushing the issue, when she already knew it was something which bothered him.

America walked over to Lucy and Aspen leaning down to feel Lucy's stomach.

'She's not actually kicking,' Aspen whispered pulling America away from Lucy to the corner of the room, 'I just needed to talk to you without him there'

America nodded, 'Yeah, you looked confused with all the coronation talk,'

'I was confused about how you were reacting'

'What?' America said taken aback, 'What do you mean?'

Aspen shook his head. 'You obviously don't know,' he muttered and began pacing back and forth for a moment, 'I could lose my job'.

'You won't, I'm practically Queen,'

'Yes, back I'm head of the King's guard not the Queen's,' he paused for a moment, 'I won't tell you anything, except there's a reason why he's delaying the coronation,' Aspen paused, 'A pretty big reason, I guess,'

America looked confused.

'Look, Mer, I don't know why he hasn't told you, but this is the best I can do'.

America nodded understanding. Aspen would go out his way to help her, but his job at the castle was something he was very proud of. It was one of the only things he was actually very good at. She leant in and hugged him.

'Thanks, Aspen',

America said goodbye to each of her guests and thanked Carter, who made her promise she wouldn't mention anything to Maxon, and made her way back to her room expected Maxon to be waiting ready to yell at her. But when she reached the room he was already in bed with the lights out. She got changed herself into her nightgown and slipped in next to Maxon.

'Sorry,' she whispered.

'Apology accepted,' he whispered back, but didn't turn to face her.

'Goodnight.'

'Night.'

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter up! A new chapter will be released at the end of this week or early next week! Are you enjoying the story? What do you think Maxon's secret is?<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Maxon woke up earlier than America as usual over the next few mornings and most of his days were spent with the royal advisors. America had heard of the progress relating to the decimation of the caste system with the country trying to replace caste with lower, middle and upper classes modelling the Italian and English designs. Across those few days Maxon didn't bring up the conversation at dinner or discuss anything about his coronation.

'America' Maxon said looking up from his work. American has taken to revising information in Maxon's office because she barely saw him otherwise. 'I think you should maybe organise an event related to our caste system design',

'What are you thinking?' America asked, sprawled out on the day bed in the corner of his office, 'Like a food drive or medical event?'

'No…' Maxon said thoughtfully, 'I was thinking something a little more personal'

'Like…'

'I don't know!' Maxon said half laughing, 'That's why I want you to do it, I'm useless at coming up with ideas, but I think it's needs to be something which links the castes',

'That's a great idea,' America chuckled 'Where do you get this impression that your bad at coming up with ideas',

'Well I am,' Maxon said, putting down his papers and coming across to sit next to America on the day bed, 'It's only a half idea anyway. You…', Maxon wrapped his arm around her, 'will come up with a great other half'.

'Okay, okay,' America said sighing in defeat, 'I'll talk it over with Marlee and Silva as well, they are great at that stuff'.

'Mmm,' Maxon said and stopped talking and stared off into the distance.

Maxon did this quite a lot and sometimes it concerned America. She knew what it meant, something she has said made him realise something or jump to a conclusion. America fiddled with her ring on her finger looking at the two birthstones, waiting for Maxon to inevitably bring up what was on his mind. Maxon grabbed her hand to stop her fiddling.

'Do you ever regret it?' he asked sadly.

America sighed, 'Regret what?'

'The ring, this marriage, the castle, all of it…' he said looking into her eyes.

America shook her head, 'No, not at all'

'Really?' Maxon said shaking his head in self disappointment and raising his hand gesturing at his surrounding, 'But you are in so much danger here,'

'Yes, but I have my guards and the million safe rooms',

'What if that's not enough?'

America smiled sadly, 'Don't be stupid', and she mock punched him in the arm, 'I can handle myself'.

Maxon nodded thoughtfully, and started fiddling with America's ring. America leant against him and he held her for a few silent moments on the day bed.

Maxon was always over protective of America, so this sort of conversation wasn't out of the ordinary. But America wondered what had made Maxon's demeanour change so much. First he was all excited about the caste system and creating new events and now he was questioning their whole situation.

'Why are you worried Maxon?' America said sitting up on the bed and shaking herself out of his arms.

He shrugged his shoulders and got back up to walk over to his desk. America grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the day bed.

'Seriously Maxon Schreave', she said in annoyance, 'I really can't take this repetitive over protective crap. The castle is as safe as it ever is. There are guards outside every room I'm in. Why are you so worried?'

'You know,' Maxon winked, 'I've got to protect my assets'. He got up again and sat down at his desk shuffling his papers before returning to his work.

America rolled her eyes and remembered what Aspen had said before; there was something she didn't know which she should. America paused taking in a large breathe and said carefully, 'Is there anything you're hiding from me?'

Maxon looked up from his paper abruptly, 'Why would you think that?' he asked in what America presumed was mock confusion.

She thought carefully before continuing the conversation. She could not get Aspen in trouble, she knew her influence over Maxon would probably mean Aspen wouldn't get caned or sent to jail, but he would most definitely lose his job, the one and only thing he seemed proud of apart from his family. He also had a baby on the way.

She settled on a vague answer she continued, 'Because things don't add up', Maxon didn't say anything, so America continued, 'You can tell me anything you know,'

'Yes I know, but something's are top secret,'

'Yes, but by law you can tell the Queen if you want,'

'But you're not Queen,' Maxon snapped.

This was it, wasn't it, America thought. Maxon didn't want to be coronated so he didn't have to tell her stuff. But no, she shook her head slightly, that couldn't be it, he never has to tell her anything, whether she's Queen or not Queen; that was his choice.

Maxon took America's silence as indication he had insulted her. 'But…. That's not why you're not Queen of course, I'ld tell you anything anyway',

'Okay,' America said smiling, 'Then why have you left your coronation so late'.

Maxon closed his eyes in pain, 'There's no reason, that's just how it is',

'But how can that be?'

'Just respect my wishes and leave this alone,' He looked up at America sadly, 'Please'.

'Fine,' America said stretching back out on the day bed, looking through a book Silvia had given on the proper etiquette for Dances. The two worked quietly for the next ten minutes until an alarm went on.

Maxon cursed.

'Leger!' he yelled, but Aspen was already through the door. America forgot he was stationed there.

'Grab her and run' Maxon ordered, opening up the small liquor cabinet behind his desk and affixing one of the bottles to its door, allowing for the secret passageway to open. Aspen grabbed America and ducked into the passageway's opening and continued to run down the hidden hall, Maxon following shortly behind.

'I can run fine' America said gritting her teeth.

'Sorry Mer, King's orders'

'The Not-King's orders' America muttered and Aspen let out a small chuckle as he rounded the corner.

Although Maxon had dropped behind Aspen, Aspen spoke in a very hushed whisper, 'Do you know now?' America shook her head.

'Mmm..' Aspen said. They were nearly at the Royal safe room entrance. Aspen placed her feet on the round. The same guard was stationed at the safe room door as last time. He looked at America in amazement.

'First one here, Princess America,' he said beaming, 'First time for everything right?'

'Thanks Daly,' America smiled while Aspen ushered her in. Maxon still hadn't caught up.

'I really want to know,' America said sighing, 'Don't worry, I won't ask for you to tell me'.

'Thanks Mer,' Aspen leant in and hugged her.

A large cough caused Aspen to break the hug and turn around blushing, 'Your Majesty', he said bowing. Aspen looked on edge, but American rolled her eyes.

'I was just thanking Aspen for the lift,'

Maxon had moved beside he placing his arm around her waist. 'Don't worry, there's nothing wrong with a hug between friends,' Maxon smiled pulling America close.

Aspen nodded and turned to leave the safe room.

'Leger,' Maxon commanded.

Aspen turned around.

'Stay in the safe room,' Maxon paused for a second, 'Personal guard duty'.

Aspen hovered on the spot cautiously before speaking. 'Our sources show this is going to be a minor attack, would you rather…'

'No,' Maxon said directly, 'Guard duty,'

Aspen bowed and moved to the guard station in the safe room.

Maxon lead America over to the couch on the furthest side of the room, sitting down next to her.

'I wish I grabbed my book,' she said.

'You can read about tea parties and dances whenever'

'It would be good to have something useful to do, I'm so behind,'

Maxon nodded in agreement, 'Same here'.

'I could've grabbed my book if I wasn't whisked away', she said raising an eyebrow questioningly at Maxon.

'You take too long to get here; I wasn't going to wait for you to skip down the hallway'.

America sighed and didn't reply, not wanting to argue.

'Try and get some rest while you're in here' Maxon said grabbing a blanket folded at the end of the couch and throwing it over her, 'Let me do the worrying and you can do the sleeping'

America smiled, 'Sounds good to me'.

America lay down on the couch resting her head in Maxon's lap, and pulling the sheet over her head. All the rooms' inhabitants had arrived and America could hear the clicking of the lock as the door shut. Before falling asleep she thought about her day and was a bit annoyed with herself. Maxon wasn't crowned King yet, so what; he would be by the end of the month. Was it really worth all this needling and prodding, leading to countless arguments? And the secret he was keeping from her, yes she wanted to know, but Maxon usually didn't keep things for her, so there was probably a good reason for it.

'Sorry for bugging you before,' America whispered.

'No need to be sorry, I knew what I was getting myself into when I married you',

America smiled to herself before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Maxon woke America up half an hour later.<p>

'No deaths, hardly any combat and nothing destroyed' he said gleefully as she woke from her nap.

'Good,' America said smiling. 'Maybe their losing motivation'

'I really hope so,' Maxon said smiling.

'Should we go back to your office?'

Maxon shook his head, looking over towards the guards 'They're just doing a sweep of our rooms to make sure it's safe',

Aspen was on the other side of the room talking quietly to a guard who handed him a folded up piece of paper before glancing over to America. Aspen dismissed the guard before walking over to Maxon and America.

'Prince Maxon,' Aspen said bowing, 'I have a private matter to discuss with you'. Aspen's eyes didn't drift to America even though she was desperately trying to catch his eye.

'America can hear,' Maxon muttered,

Aspen paused carefully, 'Are you sure?'

Maxon nodded sternly, but Aspen didn't speak. He slowly handed Maxon the folded over piece of paper he had received from the guard. America watched him as he read it. Maxon stood up abruptly furrowing his brow and pulled Aspen by the arm into a far corner of the room, where the two remained in hush conversation for a few minutes. Finally, Maxon cursed scrunching up the paper into a ball and throwing it against the far wall of the room, and began to walk back over towards America.

'What happened?' America asked.

'Nothing,' Maxon muttered, 'But guess what,'

'What?' America asked confusedly.

'I've decided that my coronation will be this weekend'.

'What?'

'Coronation… weekend…' Maxon repeated.

'Why'd you change your mind?'

'Just because,' Maxon said smiling weakly.

America shook her head in disbelief, but decided to roll with it.

'Me and Silvia will get right onto planning it'.

'Better get Marlee too,' Maxon said smiling 'Seeing as she practically forced conversation about it at dinner'

America blushed but the room was dark, 'I didn't even realise it was her who brought it up' she lied.

Maxon grabbed her hand and escorted her off the couch, past the guard station, past a small scrunched up piece of paper, to the door leading out of the safe room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<br>**

**Sorry for the lateness, I was supposed to upload it on Sunday but I didn't have internet access. A new chapter will be added at the end of this week/early next week. I'm getting really busy so sometimes it's hard to find time to write. Would you prefer shorter chapters more frequently instead?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Maxon and America were eating breakfast alone in the dining room. Late last night America and Silvia had started planning Maxon's coronation for that weekend. They had completed most of the minor details such as place settings, flowers and the colour scheme, especially because most of these minor details were decided for the by Illea tradition. America had tried to argue out of having lilies and for something more colourful, but Silvia assured her that it would be an insult to change a tradition especially on an event like this, and before a King was crowned.

'Silvia wants to know if you preferred Saturday or Sunday,' America asked between bites of bacon.

'Eithers fine,' Maxon muttered. He had barely touched his breakfast and was slowly sipping his coffee. He looked like wreck. The night before America had tried to wait up for him, but had fallen asleep before he came to bed.

'Busy last night?'

'You could say that' Maxon scoffed yawning.

'Coronation stuff?' America asked trying to make conversation.

'Yes and the problems that come as long with that,' Maxon mumbled staring blankly across the room.

America laughed, 'Problems?' She patted him on the shoulder 'It's just a title change'.

Maxon went red, 'Yeah… no…,' he started fiddling with his napkin, 'What I meant was the problems other than the coronation,'

America raised her eyebrows in confusion.

'Don't worry America,' Maxon said with an over exaggerated yawn, 'I'm just tired, of course the coronation will bring no problems,'

Maxon stared off into the distance thoughtfully and said quietly to himself 'It looks like same problem will exist either way'.

America looked at Maxon's sombre expression and wondered what was really on his mind. He had been happy to let her know that the coronation was going to be soon, but it was obvious that he wasn't excited about the fact. But, America thought, at least he was getting crowned and not aim to put it off like he had been lately.

America reached across the table and placed her hand on Maxons. 'There will be problems no matter what,' she smiled, 'and I'm always here to help'.

'I don't know what I would do without you,' Maxon said smiling back at America, but his smile broke as a thought crossed his mind 'I have to go, excuse me'.

Maxon leant over to kiss America on her forward before rushing out of the room.

America playfully rolled her eyes to herself. Maxon was always over dramatic and over thought situations, she would be happy when all this coronation business was behind them.

There was a small knock on the door. America turned around to see Silvia in the doorway.

'Goodmorning,' America said smiling at Silvia 'Come in,'

Silvia walked over to America, 'I saw the Prince leave and if you are finished, I thought we could start our day now',

'Yes definitely,' America said grabbing her juice and swallowing the remainder quickly, before getting up from the table.

'It's not ladylike to scoff your food America,' Silvia said chastising her, just like she did back in The Selection days.

'Yes I know,' America said making an extra effort to straighten her dress before following Silvia out of the Dining Room.

'Is Maxon as excited as you are for the coronation?' Silvia asked as they made their way down the long hallway to America's office.

'Not really,' America mumbled.

'Maybe that's why it has taken so long for him to initiate the ceremony,' Silvia said nonchalantly as they passed several rooms, 'But it had to be done sooner or later, otherwise it would have to be passed on to someone else'

'Yes, Marlee told me that,' America said, 'I wonder who is actually next in line?' America asked, wondering if Silvia knew that August was a direct relative of Gregory Illea.

'I would have to search it up in the books,' Silvia said, 'But let me think…' Silvia was silent for several moments, 'Actually I have no clue, Maxon was an only child, and so was Clarkson'

America shivered at the mention of_ his_ name.

'The Illea line died with Prince Justin who was married to Clarkson's mother Abby before she was married to Porter Schreave.'

'The start of the Schreaves in the succession'

'Yes,' Silvia said smiling, she was proud at how much America had learnt since arriving at the castle. 'Porter Schreave was an only child and his uncle had no children…. If my memory serves me right, I think Maxon is the only possible heir'

'So if he is never coronated what happens?'

'I don't know,' Silvia said shaking her head, 'Nothing like that has ever happened before'.

Silvia and American turned the corner heading to office door which was now in sight, right next to Maxon's office. When she was close enough, Aspen, who was stationed out the front of his door, raised an eyebrow questioningly; America shook her head ever so slightly so Silvia wouldn't pick up on it. She had almost forgotten about the secret Maxon was hiding from her, she assumed it didn't matter anymore now that Maxon had agreed to set a coronation date. But now it was obvious that Aspen still thought it was important for her to know.

Silvia opened the door to the office and America followed her in.

'Today we need to organise the staff we need for the ceremony and the food arrangements, if we can get the done completely today we will be on schedule'.

'Sure, food first,' America said smiling.

'I was thinking staff first,' Silvia said indifferently, 'We will have to organise who, when they're needed and where, write out their official forms for the day and send them out for delivery'.

America sighed, Silvia always wanted to do the boring tasks first, but she couldn't argue with her. Silvia's way always worked best.

The two of the sifted through the guards and the guards schedule looking at who they needed at the ceremony and which stations in the castle could be shorthanded during the times of the coronation.

'The royal corridor will need less, Maxon and I will be out of that wing all day'

'Good idea,' Silvia muttered, writing it down on her notebook, 'especially because Maxon's increased the detail in that area, it should give us a few extra people. Butm we'll still need half the men from two other areas in the castle'.

'How about the food guards and a few of…' America suggested before Silvia cut her off

'We'll let the head guard decided which areas to cut, but I've put down our suggestions'.

America nodded.

'So we've decided we need two guards per door in the room, two on stage and three on patrol,' Silvia said while added this information to her notebook.

'Yes sounds perfect' America said smiling, 'Should we do the ceremony staff next?'

'Just a minute,' Silvia said, still scrawling down notes on her notepad. She ripped the pages out and handed them to America, 'Can you hand these to the Officer Leger to approve if he's still stationed outside the Prince's office'

'Sure,' America said standing up. She really didn't mind when Silvia bossed her around. She was one of the only people in the castle who treated her like an equal rather than a superior or someone who shouldn't do anything for themselves.

'Oh, and try to get him to approve them right now so we can cross that off'

America nodded as she walked through the office door. Aspen was standing slightly slouched outside of Maxon's office door. When he saw America he took a step back and mock curtsied.

'Your Majesty,' he said with a huge grin on his face.

'Shut up,' she said jokingly.

'What can I do you for, or have you just come for a chat,'

'Guard business,'

'Don't tell me you want even more guards to follow you around?'

'No, it's for the coronation' America said passing the sheets of paper to Aspen, 'These are our suggestions on size, location and where to pull from,'

Aspen looked over the papers for a few minutes. He pulled out a pen from his pockets and started adding to Silvia's notes and well as taking a down a few in his own notebook.

'Pretty good, Mer,' he said, 'But we can't take everyone from your corridor, but a good idea anyway,' he said with a quick smile 'We'll take half the numbers from kitchens and stationed guards as well. I'll have my best people in the room with you, and if you're alright with it I'ld love to be on stage with you two,'

'Of course!' America said, 'I couldn't be safer with anyone but you by my side…. Anything else?'

'I'm adding more guards where the guests arrive and a few to the halls leading to the coronation room… I've written down all the details and numbers for you and Silvia here,' Aspen pointed out where he had added notes to Silvia's notes when a large crashing noise came from Maxon's office.

America went to open the door but Aspen block her with his arm.

'Stand back' he said sternly pushing America back from the view of the doorway.

Aspen opened the door slowly and entered Maxon's office with his gun out front.

'Stand down Leger,' America heard Maxon say to Aspen on the other side of the wall.

'Any problems sir?' Aspen asked

'You know damn right there is,' Maxon said and America heard another crash. She suspected it was something being thrown across the room.

'They're just idle threats sir, and the guards here are the best,' Aspen said. American leaned closer to wall hoping to hear more.

'Thanks Leger, that will be all,' Maxon said dismissively. Aspen can out the room and shut the room.

'You were listening?' Aspen whispered to America.

'Threats?' America asked back in a whisper.

'You know I can't' Aspen whispered back and winked and America nodded. She moved to enter Maxon's office but Aspen blocked her path again with his arm.

'Maybe you should let him cool down a bit' he said, 'And, I'm sure Silvia's wondering where you went'.

America nodded and turned away to walk back into her office.

'What were the changes,' Silvia asked hardly looking up from her papers when America entered the study. She was already through two of the larger staff files.

'A few additions,' America said blankly still thinking of the very small yet interesting conversation she had just overheard, 'Aspen wrote down all the changes for you, and transferred the information into his own notebook'.

Silvia took the notes a mulled over them nodding her head.

'Great, can you write up and sign the official request documents and then you can give them to Officer Leger to hand out to his staff'. Silvia got up, removed a bunch of forms from the cabinet and passed them to America.

The conversation played over and over in her head as she worked incredibly slowly. Maxon was dealing with a threat, this wasn't unusual and America decided that the threat could only come from the rebels, the constant nuisance at the castle. And it must have been a big threat for Maxon to take it so seriously, this was probably why Maxon had increased the number of guards in the castle recently. Things were adding up, but America knew she was missing something, if only she knew what the threat was. It took an hour before America finally managed to finally complete all the forms.

Silvia had finished the forms for the wait staff, ceremony officials and maids, all America had left to do was go through and sign them all.

'That's all the staff allocations we needed to organise'. Silvia announced when American had signed the last form.

'Finally!' America sighed in relief.

'You can leave them for Maxon to sign, have a break for an hour or so and call for me when you want to get started on the eating arrangements,'

'Thanks Silvia,' America said as Silvia dismissed herself and left the office.

America left the office to make her way to Maxon's office. She found that Aspen's rotation on Maxon's door was over and another guard was standing by it. She made a mental note that she would now have to send the forms off rather than hand them directly to Aspen. America bowed her head as the guard by Maxon's door bowed to her. She had never seen this guard around before. He was tall and thin, with blue eyes and light blond hair.

'Good afternoon,' she said to him and he smiled kindly in response.

America entered Maxon's office to find him with his head between his arms napping at his desk.

'Maxon?'

He didn't reply.

'Maxon?' she said again, walking over to his desk poking him in the side of his face.

'Ouch,' he muttered, 'I wasn't asleep… I was just resting my eyelids,' he looked up at America with a boyish smile and his hair all messed up.

'Whatever you say, my King,' America said jokingly, 'I have some papers for you to sign.'

'Easy,' he said getting out his pen as America placed the piles of forms on his desk.

'So I'm finally getting crowned,' he said forcing a small smile, 'I'll be King and you'll be Queen…'

'… And we'll live happily ever after', America said adding onto the end of his sentence.

Maxon smiled, 'I wouldn't ask for any less'.

'I heard a crash from your office before,' America said making her way over to the day bed in the corner of his office. This was slowly becoming her favourite place to sit in the whole castle.

'Uhh yeah, just dropped some stuff', Maxon said nonchalantly.

'Yeah?' America asked, 'Dropped some stuff against the wall?'

'With incredible force,' Maxon said smiling, 'I got a little frustrated'

'Stressful job?' America asked jokingly deciding not to question Maxon on why he was frustrated and risk upsetting him.

'The most stressful in the country,' Maxon said smiling.

'I wouldn't have anyone else doing it,' America said laying down on the day bed stretching her legs out.

'Wouldn't you rather singing all day and me taking photos as a couple of Fives,'

'No, here we can make a change for good, for everyone not just ourselves, look at what you've started with the caste system,'

'I guess… have you thought of program for the castes yet?'

'I completely forgot,' America sighed, 'I'm pretty busy with everything Silvia's given me in preparation for the coronation'.

'Whenever you have time,' Maxon said, 'These are all signed, where do you want them?'

'Can I leave them here for now?' America asked, 'I'm on a break I was hoping I could stay in here while you work and we could eat lunch or something'.

'Johansson' Maxon said in a raised voice and the guard opened the door and took a step in. 'Can you send for a maid with some lunch'. Johansson nodded and bowed then left the room.

'Who's that? Today's the first time I've seen him,' America said.

'Johansson , he's a fairly new guard, I've had him at my door maybe three times',

'He doesn't say much' America added

'Apparently he's one of the best in combat,' Maxon said.

America nodded and closed her eyes enjoying her break from all her work.

* * *

><p><strong>I tried to get up a chapter quick this time for you guys! I read all the reviews and really appreciate them all. I would love for some more detailed ones – they really help when deciding on what people like in the story and which areas to improve on. How are you enjoying it so far!? Thanks for reading :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

America and Silvia has just completed the dinner plans for the reception which was taking place after the coronation that now on Saturday was only 4 days away. They had decided to include both America's and Maxon's favourite desserts of strawberry tarts and chocolate cake which made America even more excited in anticipation for the event. Silvia was educating America on which guests were optimal to sit next to each other. America remembered a little from Silvia's lessons relating to the presumed international guests but still had trouble remembering specifics.

There was a knock at the door.

'Come in,' America said.

Marlee entered the room and sat down across America's desk exhausted.

'Hi Marlee,' Silvia said smiling, 'I'll leave you two alone, we can pick up on this tomorrow,'

'Thanks, Silvia,' America said dismissing her.

Silvia packed up her files and placed them in the bookcase before leaving the room. Marlee didn't start speaking until Silvia left.

'Sorry we haven't spoken since dinner,' Marlee said abruptly as soon as Silvia had closed the door over and then stood up and walking across the room to America giving her a big hug.

'Don't worry Marlee, I've been super busy anyway,' America said returning Marlee's hug. She was happy to have such a close friend in the castle and didn't mind when they saw each other as long as they ended up doing it eventually.

'Yes,' Marlee said smiling, 'That's why I was coming to speak to you, looks like Maxon changed his whole attitude on the coronation then?'

'He's still a little annoyed with it, but it's happening,' America said wondering how much information she should diverge with Marlee.

'I can imagine, especially because of how he acted at dinner,' Marlee said laughing. 'Honestly, I didn't see him budging on it for a while'.

'Yeah,' said America laughing with Marlee, 'We probably shouldn't have cornered him that way,'

'But it was so much fun!' Marlee said smiling.

'It's so weird though,' said America, thinking again at how odd Maxon's actions were relating to the coronation, 'I know I've said it before, but I just don't get it, and then there's….'

America stopped talking, and Marlee looked at her expectantly.

'Nevermind,' America said, 'What did Carter say about dinner?' She said trying to change the subject.

'Don't even try,' Marlee said seriously.

'Try what?' America said trying to play innocent.

'Try to play the "nevermind" card, you know I won't give up,'

'Mmmm…' America said. She knew that she could trust Marlee but she didn't want anything to get around about Aspen sharing classified information. But, she also really wanted someone to talk to about it.

'Okay,' America dead seriously, 'You have to promise you won't tell anyone,'

'Promise,' Marlee shot back almost before America should finish her sentence.

'Anyone includes Carter, wait… especially not Carter,' America said, remembering Carter had only just missed out on Aspen's job and that he probably would be a little annoyed that Aspen wasn't even fully respecting his job and abiding by the restrictions it came with.

'Yes, yes,' Marlee said, 'It won't leave this room or you can charge me with treason,'

'Okay…' America said taking in a large breath and slowly releasing it. She knew she could trust Marlee especially if she mentioned treason, seeing as what happened to Marlee during The Selection when she was found with Carter. Even if Marlee begged her to charge her with treason America would never let anything like that happen to Marlee again. 'Aspen told me something,' America continued.

Marlee propped her head up on her arm with a big smile and winked at America. 'Of course he did, he would tell you anything'

'Shoosh,' America said blushing, 'It's nothing like that, and he didn't tell me everything,'

'So he wants you to think he's mysterious…' Marlee said, winking again

'Marlee…' America said annoyed shaking her head at Marlee while trying to suppress a laugh.

Marlee sat up straighter, 'Okay, I get it…. It's serious time, I'll listen'.

America explained what Aspen had said to her after the dinner and how vague he had been. She then continued to tell her about the conversation she had overheard between Maxon and Aspen yesterday. Marlee thought carefully absorbing everything America said for a few minutes before speaking.

'I'm not sure if I'm going to be any help,' Marlee said doubtfully.

'I'm as lost as you are,' America said sighing.

Marlee looked around the office quickly, 'Wait a minute,' she said. Marlee took up and walked over to America's side of the desk opening her draws and closing them. America slid back her chair in confusion allowing Marlee to continue whatever random scavenger hunt she was on. 'Got it,'

Marlee returned to the other side of the desk with a notepad and several pens and starting writing out a list of things. Marlee chewed the end of her pen while she thought and jotted out a few more dot points before passing the notebook to America.

America raised her eyebrow at Marlee looking at the neat set of notes scrawled out in front of her, 'And this is?'

'We're going to solve the mystery', Marlee said smiling

'Which one,' America said rolling her eyes, 'There has to be a hundred,'

'Just look at the notes, they're like clues,' Marlee said beaming, trying to cheer America up, 'Think of it as one of those logic puzzles we did in school,'

'Fives didn't go…' America started to say but was interrupted by Marlee.

'Just read it!' Marlee demanded, pushing the notepad further across the desk towards America.

America looked up at Marlee doubtfully. Marlee had surely lost her mind if she thought a couple notes on a piece of paper could solve this mystery, but, she took the notepad anyway and started to read.

_Who: Anyone against the royal family. Rebels? Uppercastes? Other?  
>What: Maxon mentioned a threat (overheard). Aspen said you should know – possible link to America.<br>When: Unknown? Possible link to Coronation  
>Where: Coronation?<br>Why: Unknown_

America laughed when she finished reading it.

'What,' Marlee said stunned.

America placed the notepad back down on the desk, 'I thought you were being an idiot Marls,' she said still laughing, 'But this is genius.'

Marlee looked confused, 'This is just what you told me, you already know all of this'

'Yes,' America said smiling, 'But I was overthinking it, I was thinking all about Maxon and his mental problems with actually becoming the King but…' America paused and her smile changed into a frown, 'Marlee…' she said quietly.

'What if it's all about me?'

Marlee gave America a small smile 'It's possible, look at this,'

Marlee reached over the desk picking up the notepad 'Maxon mentioned a threat' she said reciting her notes, 'And Aspen said you should know,'

'Yes…' America said thoughtfully.

'I know I always joke around about Aspen liking you, but we both agree that he cares for you deeply,'

'Deeply enough to warn me about a threat to my life,' America said continuing Marlee's thought. This much made sense at least, Aspen wouldn't threaten his job and status for much but America's life would be a reason to do so, even if his concern was voiced extremely vaguely.

'But Aspen made it seem like whatever he was trying to tell me definitely linked with the "Maxon not wanting to be crowned yet" situation,' America said, still confused.

'We are definitely missed a huge bit of information,' Marlee said, agreeing with America's confusion. 'Can you think of anything?'

'No,' America said shaking her head, 'You?'

'I don't think I'm in a position to overheard anything of use, I'm mainly around Silvia most days',

America thought carefully. Who else might know anything or be in a position to overhear anything of use.

'What about Carter, he must tell you about things in the castle,'

'I don't think he knew anything seeing as how easily he obliged to help with my dinner scheme,' Marlee said laughing.

'Mmhm,' America said in agreement, 'Maybe he knows about a new group of rebels who hate coronations?'

Marlee and America laughed at this.

'What should we call them?' Marlee said, 'The Anti-ceremonialists Rebels, you can rule our country but only without your title,'

America laughed, 'How stupid,'

'They would come into the castle like the Northern Rebels did, but instead of books they would take crowns...,'

America laughed at this and Marlee continued.

'… and they would leave little notes around the castle but instead of blood, they would use engraved broken pieces of your stolen tiaras,'

'NOTES!' America shouted, 'Marlee, you're a genius',

'That's twice today,' Marlee said smiling. America dismissed Marlee's smile and jovial demeanour with a wave of her hand.

'Maxon got a note and Aspen suggested he didn't want to read it infront on me…' America said and Marlee raised her eyebrows, but she continued speaking, 'Guess when?'

'Right after a rebel attack?' Marlee said questioningly.

'Exactly,' America said smiling.

'Are you going to call me a genius again?' Marlee asked smiling.

America crossed to the other side of the room and gave Marlee a huge hug, 'Genius!' She grabbed Marlee's hand and pulled her out the office and down the hallway. No castle staff or guards were in view. Marlee hurried to keep up with America's pace to avoid having her arm ripped off.

'Don't get too ahead of yourself, Maxon probably has chucked out the note by now?' Marlee said trying not to let America get too excited over nothing.

America didn't reply. She was squatting at Maxon's office door with her ear right up against it. After a few moments she turned her head and tried to look through the keyhole. She stood up straight and knocked on the door. No one called out and American slowly opened the door and stepped into Maxon's office.

'Quickly get in,' she whispered to Marlee. Marlee quickly jumped into the room closing the door quietly behind her.

'Maxon did chuck it out,' America said smiling, 'Kind of… he did it in the safe room which only gets cleaned once a month'.

Marlee nodded excitingly, 'So we're going to the royal safe room?'

'Yes,' America said smiling, 'And we're going to solve this mystery before I die of frustration,'

America sat down on the floor in front of the liquor cabinet in Maxon's office. She searched for the empty green bottle and pushed it against the front of the cabinet's door creating a sort of door knob. This opened the area behind the liquor cabinet leading to the secret passageway.

'So cool,' Marlee said in awe, and America climbed through the gap in the wall. She followed behind America once she had passed through.

'Close it over,' America said once Marlee got to the other side of the wall.

'But the handles still attached on the other side,' Marlee said

'Hopefully Maxon won't be back or doesn't notice when he does,' America said thoughtfully, 'And hopefully he doesn't remove it or we will be a little bit stuck'

America shrugged her shoulders at this sentiment. She honestly wouldn't mind being locked in the passageways for the rest of the day. The temperature was cool, there was no one bowing or curtsying at her and there were endless opportunities for exploring. But right now, it was time to get the safe room.

'Follow me,' America said to Marlee as she half jogged down the dimly lit corridor.

After several turns and ups and downs through the corridor, both America and Marlee reached the door to the Royal Safe Room. The trip was a quiet once, with America full of anticipation and excitement and Marlee full of awe as she took in with amazement the enormity of pathways located just behind the castles walls.

'This is the one?' Marlee said between short sharp breaths.

'I've never been here by myself,' America said walking over to the door, 'Usually a guard lets me in'

Marlee walked over to stand by America and cringed when she saw the touch pad built into the wall.

'Please tell me you have a magic royal code which opens every door,'

America closed her eyes in defeat, 'No,' she said sadly. 'I would if I was Queen,'

Marlee sighed and leaned her back against the safe room wall lowering herself down to the ground. America said next to her.

'There must be another way in,' Marlee said disappointedly.

'Cleaning crew?' America suggested.

'When are they in next?' Marlee asked.

'Three weeks'

'Not soon enough,' Marlee said shaking her head, 'Who has the access code,'

'Maxon, Aspen and whoever's assigned to safe room duty in emergencies for that week,'

'Aspen?'

America but she shook her head, 'He won't help and he would have to tell Maxon if he did'.

'Can you get the code off Maxon?'

'He'd ask why and either be concerned or realise what we are doing,' America said sighing

'No, I meant steal it,' Marlee said suggesting.

'Oh,' America said, 'I hadn't thought of that, but it could work… the code changes each week when a new guard is assigned so it must be written down somewhere,'

Marlee nodded vigorously, 'Office?' she said.

America slowly got up and the two of them continued back where they came from through the tunnels until they reached Maxon's office. They crawled through the gap in the wall and set the liquor cabinet back to its original state before starting their search through the office. America had found a set of keys in a hidden compartment in Maxon's desk and had managed to search through the entirety of Maxon's filing cabinet with no success. Marlee had finished searching the desk as well as anything not locked up in the bookcases. After an hour they had found nothing which indicated the location of where codes were kept.

'Maybe he has a real good memory,' Marlee said sitting down of the day bed in the corner of Maxon's office.

America swore. 'I really thought we were onto something, but now nothing,' America crossed the room and sat in exhaustion next to Marlee.

A small rattling nose made Marlee and America freeze. It was coming from the door to Maxon's office. Someone was turning the doorknob.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is such a slow moving story so far! I promise it will get more interesting as it goes along, I'm just trying to set the scene and create some mystery.<strong>

**Leave a review letting me know how you've been enjoying the story so far (even if you leave a guest review)! These are so helpful in determining where the story should get or end up, or what I should change.**

**Let me know what was your favourite book in The Selection Trilogy?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The door handle rattled and stopped as quickly as it had started. The door slowly began to open. America grabbed Marlee's hand and gripped it tightly. Maxon would definitely be suspicious if he found Marlee and America just "hanging" out in his office, especially when her office was located directly next door. America racked her brains looking for an excuse. The only reason for them to be in his office was to see him. _Damn _thought America. Trying to think of another reason to why they were there. She saw the notepad in Marlee's hand and grabbed it quickly. This was it. She was leaving a note for Maxon on his desk, and Marlee was there because….. America thought harder, because the note was from both of them. America smiled in relief and stood up poised and ready to great her husband as he came through the door. Except it wasn't her husband who entered the room.

A tall slim guard with blond hair walked quietly and carefully into Maxon's office. He paused as soon as her saw America.

'I uhh….' He said looking around the room, 'I thought I heard something in here…. I was just checking,' he said pronouncing each word carefully but still almost stumbling over his words. He smiled kindly once he had stopped speaking.

'I was just leaving a note for Maxon,' America said nervously and smiled back at the guard. 'Jackson right?'

'Jacobson,' he corrected her and stook a little taller.

'Very well,' America said grabbing Marlee's arm and dragging her past Jacobson towards the door, 'Nothing's happening here you can return to you post,'

Jacobson smiled and followed the two girls out of the room.

'Your Majesty?' Jacobson said from behind them.

'Yes?' America said turning around to face the guard.

'Your note?' Jacobson said gesturing over towards the almost empty desk, which contained no paper which resembled any notes.

'I almost forgot,' America said in mock confidence trying to hold back the blush growing across her cheeks. She dipped her head not making eye contact with Jacobson and quickly scribbled out a note with the first thing which came to mind, ripped it from the notepad and placed it on the desk.

_M –  
>I didn't want to disturb you during your meetings today.<br>Marlee and Carter loved dinner with you, we should do it again sometime.  
>- A x<em>

Jacobson watched her carefully the whole time and followed them out the door.

'Maxon's office wasn't locked when I entered,' America said to Jacobson once they were all standing in the hallway.

'He must of forgot when he left,' Jacobson said pulling out a ring of keys from his pocket and locking Maxon's office door.

'Secure,' he said with a small smile, 'Anything else miss?'

'No,' said America smiling. She and Marlee turned around and scurried down the nearly empty hallway. They both felt the presence of the tall blond guard's eyes watching her, and kept quiet until they had turned the corner.

'That was close,' Marlee said excitedly.

'I know,'

'What did you write on the note?'

'Some nonsense about really wanting dinner plans again,'

Marlee laughed, 'Well you know I'm good for dinner anytime,'

'Yeah,' America sighed, 'Me too… But that was scarey, I just didn't realise we were making so much noise,'

'They choose guards who have very keen senses,'

'That's right,' America said remembering what Maxon had said the other day about Jacobson being one of the best guards the castle had.

'Speaking of that… where was your guard,' Marlee said confused

'They probably had a turnover and couldn't find me when we snuck off through the tunnel,' America said almost chuckling, 'He's probably searching all over the castle for me,'

Marlee laughed at this, 'Let's got to the Women's Room, you'll be easy to find there,'

'Good idea,' America said.

The two of them grabbed a few books from the library on the way to the Women's Room where they decided to relax for the afternoon. After few minutes America caught sight of the door opening a crack and a red faced guard peeking inside. She elbowed Marlee.

'There he is,' she whispered and the two of them laughed quietly.

* * *

><p>Marlee had left the Women's Room earlier that day but America remained, happy that Silvia had excused her for the day when Marlee had interrupted them. She didn't sit in the large chairs near the doors of the room which were reserved for members of the Royal Family, but instead sat on the couch staring out the window. It reminded her of being In The Selection and made her heart ache every time she looked up from the couch and didn't see Queen Amberly sitting in those large chairs. She avoided sitting in those chairs because they were Amberly's.<p>

America didn't have much time to grieve the loss of Amberly. The majority of her time after her death was devoted in helping Maxon grieve both of his parents' death. She was his rock. She was strong for him. She couldn't grieve for a woman she only knew for a short period of time, when in comparison Maxon had known and loved her for his whole life, but America had formed a close connection to Amberly towards the end of The Selection. The way Amberly had looked shocked yet pleased when America called her "Mom" jokingly, was what played over and over in her head when she stared up at that chair. Amberly always wanted more children and America was more than happy to help fill this void.

America's concentration was broken by Silvia. She was standing right in front of her.

'America?' Silvia repeated sternly infront of her.

America snapped out of her daydream, 'Yes Silvia? I thought we had finished for the day'.

'Yes we have, don't worry,' Silvia said with almost a grin on her face, 'I just have some light reading for you'.

'Light reading?' America repeated.

'Yes,' said Silvia placing a large tattered leather bound book on the table.

'_This_ isn't light reading, Silvia,' America said, her eyes widening at the thickness of the book.

Silvia chuckled, 'It's light reading for you, I've done most of the hard work'. Silva then rotated the book so America could see the top of the book where several different colored sticky note tabs stuck out.

'I've color coded most things,' said Silvia, 'But I did it quite quickly and some of the notes still remain from when I did this for Amberly'

America smiled at the thought flicking through the same pages just as Amberly had done when she was in America's position.

'What is it exactly?' America asked.

'I'm sure you know all the rules associated with being married to Maxon. Most of them are straight forward and almost mimic completely the same rules of marriage as a non-royal engagement. Obviously there are some important differences, but I'm sure we have covered them before'.

'Mmm yes,' America said remembering going over the 20 or so pages of her marriage contract with Silvia before the ceremony took place.

'However,' Silvia said carefully, 'There are so many more rules and technicalities existing for the crowned Queen of Illea. These have existed since the days of Gregory Illea,'

America rolled her eyes and dragged the book into her lap, its weight feeling like a small child.

'It's recommended you read through these before the ceremony, so you can perform your duties as Queen to the best of your abilities,' Silvia said in an almost rehearsed voice.

'You make it seem like I won't like what's in here Silvia,' America said doubtfully.

'It depends on how you look at it,' Silvia said, 'I'll be in my office if you have any questions or I can come here or your office if you prefer'.

'Thanks,' America said annoyed. So much for the rest of her day off.

Silvia curtseyed and turned to leave the room.

'Wait,' America said stopping her, 'What are the colors for?'

'Blue is Termination of Marriage, Green is Roles and Duties, Orange is the Public Relation section and the Yellow are other important notes, or leftovers from previous Queens', Silvia said reciting her code. 'You can read the whole book if you like however most was covered by your wedding contract or common knowledge',

'Thanks Silvia, that's all,'

Silvia curtseyed and left the room to America and her large rule book. America surveyed the colored tabs of the sticky notes sticking out of the top of the book. There was an overwhelming amount of blue tabs. _What was that again?_ America thought, wishing she had taken down notes while Silvia was speaking. She opened the first blue tab and read the title: Termination of Marriage. She skimmed the first few lines and shuddered. This wasn't termination of marriage due to mutual agreement or even if Maxon chose, this was termination due the law. She read on.

_If the Queen can't compile with the following conditions of the role, termination will end her position. Eligible members of the Elite will be brought back to the castle and The Selection will continue. If no members of the Elite are eligible for the role a new Selection group will be pooled from the population in the King's age group (see Selection Law 457b)._

_The Queen will be sent home to their home province stripped of their title, but will retain a caste of 3._

America's eyes widened. So The Selection wasn't over. Kriss could come back and take her position at the castle if she couldn't agree with these rules. America shook her head. That idea was absurd, how hard could being the Queen actually be, these rules probably were a precaution anyway. She skimmed through some of the tabbed pages Silvia had marked reading a few laws.

_Coronation Law 75a. Within 6 months of the coronation ceremony a royal heir must be conceived.  
>Coronation Law 75b. The Queen must advise the Royal Advisors directly after being notified of an existing pregnancy.<br>Coronation Law 75c. If an heir is not born, one conception every 12 months must be abided by until achieved.  
>Coronation Law 75d. The Queen may not enter sexual relations with another individual while trying to conceive an heir.<em>

_Coronation Law 89. The King can call for a divorce whenever he demands. Requirement: 6 months marriage counselling. _

_Coronation Law 103a. The Queen must complete the work given to her (invalid if in compliance with Coronation Law 77c)  
>Coronation Law 103b. The Queen can hire advisors and assistants to help complete work.<br>Coronation Law 103c. If pregnant, the Queen has no obligation to complete her daily tasks_

America slammed the book shut loudly. She was too tired to casually read over these rules, they seemed pretty serious. She doubted if Maxon knew even half of them. America decided that she would organise a time with both Silvia and Marlee where they could sit down and go through the rules with a fine tooth comb.

America scribbled a note to both of them arranging for them to meet tomorrow at 9 to go over the rules. She then lugged the book out of the room and gave the note to a nearby maid to deliver.

'America!' someone called from the hall behind her.

America turned to see Maxon half walking half running down the hallway to see her.

'I love accidently running into you,' he said smiling, pulling her in to a big hug. America hugged him back smiling too and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

'Thanks I needed that,' America said pouting.

'Bad day, my love?' Maxon asked moving his hand down to the middle of her back and directing her down the hallway.

'Yeah,' America said agreeing with him.

'But… You saw Marlee right and what was it? She wants to have dinner again?' Maxon asked.

'Oh yes!' said America startled, remembering her quick "in the moment" thinking which lead to the hasty note left on Maxon's desk.

'Mmmm… I thought I would have put her off dinner any time soon with my behavior,' Maxon said bashfully. America laughed.

'Yes, I should have told her not to mention your coronation,' America said, despite the fact she had gone out of her way to make sure Marlee mentioned it in the first place.

'You don't have to leave notes on the desk for things like that, I thought it was going to be something important or…' Maxon winked at America. She nudged him in the side.

'Well we sometimes hardly see each other you know,'

'What about dinner now then?' Maxon said abruptly.

'What with Marlee?'

'No… just you and me, come on I have nothing right now'.

The two walked hand in hand down the hallway to the dining room and sat at a table. Wait staff brought plates over to them shortly after they had sat down. America was pleased to have been served a chicken based meal on rice whereas Maxon had been served steak and potatoes. It always amazed her how the staff remembered which meals they had both enjoyed and the quickness in which they served them.

'What's the book for,' Maxon said, gesturing to the large Coronation Law book America had placed in the seat next to her.

'The long list of obligations I have now that I'm going to be Queen,' America said.

'Sorry, love,' he replied with a sympathetic smile.

'You know we need to get onto conceiving an heir pretty soon afterward?'

Maxon stopped eating and moved his hand over to America's, 'Yeah, I did,' he said pausing, 'Is that something you're okay with? I can speak to my advisors and try and see if you don't have to straight away,'

'No its fine I guess,' America said

'I usually wouldn't have been crowned until I was older, so at first I didn't think much of the rule, but because of the circumstances…' Maxon trailed off.

'No Maxon really, it's okay, I always wanted a large family,'

Maxon smiled sweetly at this remark, 'At least that's something I can look forward to,'

'And also.. If I'm a no good Queen you can recall The Selection. You could end up being married to Kriss,' America said waiting for Maxon's response.

'Eugh,' Maxon said with a look of disgust, 'I'ld never do that,'

'Apparently it's not your choice,' America said matter of factly.

'Well you better read up on those rules and perform,' Maxon said jokingly, 'I don't plan on losing you anytime soon'

America nodded and started talking about gossip she had overheard in the castle. Maxon seemed grateful for the change in conversation. An hour had almost passed by the time the King and Queen stood up to leave the dining room. Although they had just finished their dinner, they had eaten much earlier than they usually would have. America wondered if Maxon opted for early dinner plans because of busy work plans later in the afternoon.

'Are you busy this afternoon then?' America asked as they passed through the main hallway.

'Yes, very busy,' Maxon said with a small smile on his face.

America sighed. She was annoyed with the lack of time she and Maxon had spent together of the last few weeks.

'Busy plans with my wife,' Maxon added after seeing the disappointment on America's face.

'Really?' America asked in disbelief.

'Really,' Maxon confirmed picking up America in his arms and carrying her to the Royal Suit.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hope you like this chapter! Let me know if you are enjoying it or there is anything you are particularly looking forward to in the future chapters! I'm always happy to incorporate your ideas :) <strong>_

_**Please leave review so I know if you enjoy it/ I should keep on writing! I really appreciate all the reviews I get :)**_

_**Also please follow so I know you still have enjoyed the story.**_

_**What is your favourite part of the story so far?**_


End file.
